


Simple

by Impetus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fem!Lance, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Lance, PINING KEITH, Vaginal Sex, she/her pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/pseuds/Impetus
Summary: Keith knows that he and Lance belong together, but she seems determined to ignore that fact as much as she possibly can.





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Characters don't belong to me and the premise was issued to me by request. Thank you for stopping by!

Keith was certain about many things. Some were obvious. For example; they were in space, Zarkon needed to be stopped, and he was an alpha. Other things were more complicated in design. The prime example being that Lance was the best smelling person he had ever met in his life. 

So at face value this was simple. Everyone knew the way it worked and Keith was no exception. When someone smelled this good to you, you were meant to be together. Truemates were the stuff of fairytales, and Keith had never been much of a believer, but one whiff of Lance with all of her indignance and attitude told him everything he needed to know.

The near overwhelmingly attractive scent told him that she was his truemate. An undertone of sweetness signaled to everyone in the area that she was unclaimed, and an edge of bitterness flashed the warning that she didn’t want anything to do with him.

Unfortunately for Keith, despite how clear it was that Lance only saw him as a rival and teammate, he couldn’t help but indulge his fantasies sometimes. Keith was as sharp as the knife he carried. He was decisive, instinctive, and direct. Simple, in a way. Lance was different. She was playful, could be just as hardheaded as he was, but understood and bolstered the strengths of those around her. She was warm, cold, and everything in between.

Part of him hated it.

The other part of him revelled in whenever she shot him a sunny smile or stared at him with the icy challenging gaze he was determined to keep to himself. Lance was beautiful. And despite the amount of attention he had to admit she lavished on him already, it never felt like enough. 

It was getting out of hand if he was being perfectly honest. Fighting was something he was good at. He was fast, strong, instinctively able to find holes in defense to take advantage of. Training was something he revelled in. The motions provided an easy way to get out his frustrations or bond with his team in one of the few ways he knew how. 

She had taken a rather nasty blow from the training bot and Keith was already halfway to her when he’d caught her eyes. They stared at him, wide, glistening with something Keith couldn’t describe with one word. Eventually they settled on something. Irritation. With him, clearly, if the following shout of “what are you looking at, Mullet? Get the gladiator!” was any indication. 

He whipped around to locate the bot when he heard Pidge yell in triumph behind him, the training sequence ending with a satisfactory cheer from the rest of the team. He looked back to where Lance was clambering to her feet. She winced as she tested the flesh still tender from the blow and let out a low whistle before pulling at the armor she wore to try and alleviate pressure. She’s injured. He was on her in an instant, hands reaching out to check the rest of her. 

Lance reeled backward, hair flying around her face and sending more of her scent into the air. Keith sighed, taking a deep breath before he could help himself, “are you purring?” She asked incredulously, trying to get a good look at his face as she straightened out, cringing when her muscles stretched. 

‘Uh, no,” Keith deadpanned, pulling away. He ignored her when she scoffed and insisted that yes, he’d been purring. 

Had he been? He had been smelling her, sure, but he was used to doing that without being noticed. Being one half of a truemate bond with an oblivious other half lead to the sharpening of some rather impractical skills. This was one of them. 

So he had sniffed her while she was extra sweaty a couple of times. He’d offer to let her smell him to make it even. Though he doubted it would ever come to that point and that in itself made him frustrated by his lack of conviction to claim her and the sheer desperation of the fact that he’d lowered himself to brief stolen moments when he happened to be close enough. He told himself he was better than this, even though he wasn’t so sure.

Once he’d asked Shiro if offering her a whiff of his sweaty clothes would help move along the process. Shiro had given him a very stern and exasperated “no” but Keith was beginning to wonder if that was the only way Lance would smell that he was her truemate. At this point he was beginning to wonder if she could smell at all. But instead of shoving sweat soaked clothes into her face, he was here, awkwardly in her way where he still stood, imposing on her space. 

A few months and a growth spurt later had him standing a whole two inches over her. A fact he would never let go. A fact he harped on to try and emphasize that he was taller than her now. He had gained muscle and breadth in his shoulders, looking more and more like what she’d hummed about to Hunk when they discussed what their mates would look like. Pidge would groan, sticking her tongue out as the two talked, but Keith listened.

“Strong,” Lance said. 

“Brave,” Hunk offered to her approval.

“Taller than me!” she insisted. 

“That’s so old-school,” Pidge commented from the couch. Lance turned to shoot the younger girl a half hearted glare before turning back to Hunk. 

“Whatever! I want them to be taller than me so that I can fit into their arms just right. Oh! With broad shoulders!” She said, sighing dreamily. “Just because I’m not society’s ideal omega doesn’t meant I’m not suited for the perfect alpha! Right, Hunk?” She stood, flipping her long hair over her shoulder before crossing her arms and tapping her chin. ‘An ideal alpha like…” she trailed off, lips pursed as she thought. Keith sat, every muscle of his body tense as he waited for her to continue. “Like Shiro!’ She said, hands settling on her hips as she nodded satisfactorily. “Oh, and they don’t smell like anything so I don’t know if they’re like us but I’d be willing to cut a couple of my rules for Allura if you get what I mean.” She caught Keith’s eye, winking suggestively. He waited for her to turn away before deflating. 

Hunk shot him a guilty and understanding look. He didn’t have to smell either of them to know that Keith was pining. Hard.

When Shiro asked why Keith had been so keen on kicking his ass that night, Keith elected not to tell him that he was Lance’s so called “ideal alpha” and settled on a “Lance was being dumb,” instead. Unfortunately, Keith was up to his two inches taller than Lance’s eyeballs eyeballs in frustration that she still was not getting it. 

That had been months ago, but even now, he shifted to subtly emphasize his two inches over her and the muscles he’d done countless push-ups to build. She didn’t seem to notice. “Get out of my way, Mullet,” she huffed, eyes staring up into his own as she tried to shoulder past him to get to the door of the training room. 

This wasn’t working. She wasn’t any closer to falling into his arms and he was becoming more and more susceptible to distraction because he couldn’t get over the fact that she smelled so goddamn good. Not to mention the fact that maybe he’d begun to stare at her tits. 

Small though they were, they were cute. Perky. Looked like they’d fit perfectly in his palms. He shook his head. Her boobs could wait, she was hurt.

“Let me cra-uh, help you to the infirmary,” Keith said, moving to stand next to her and loop an arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees. She was warm and the light smell of cinnamon mixed with vanilla lit every one of his nerves on fire. Keith had never been one for candles, but if he could find one that smelled exactly like her, he’d buy the whole stock. 

“Keith, put me down! I’m fine!” she yelped, kicking her legs. His grip on her tightened, his instincts to keep her close battling against his rationality when she suddenly stilled. He looked down at her, catching her wide eyed stare. She took in a deep breath and immediately turned away, cheeks flushed. “Well, if you’re really so desperate to carry me, Mullet.” Lance muttered, still struggling, if just for show. Keith smiled and said nothing, walking out of the training floor and toward the infirmary. Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro watched Keith's back as the pair left, Shiro and Hunk shooting each other understanding looks while Pidge simply smirked. 

“Hey, do you think Lance has figured out that she likes him yet?” Pidge tossed the question in the air, Hunk grabbing it on his way down.

“Nah, probably not yet. She’s been in denial since she got a whiff of him back at the Garrisson. She tried flirting with him but he just ignored her.” He shrugged. “Since then she’s convinced herself that she hates him.”

“When was that?” Shiro asked, expression thoughtful.

Hunk shrugged again. “The very first week of classes when we weren’t split up by programs yet,” he said. “After that, we were all assigned and she was placed in cargo so they didn’t really interact."

Shiro slapped his forehead, groaning. “Keith had a cold the first week. As soon as he got there he got hit by a nasty bug that stuffed his nose and ears up so badly that he couldn’t hear me half the time; and I was designated as his senior officer.” 

“So you mean that when he blew her off he was just too sick to hear or smell her?” Pidge snickered, finding more amusement than frustration at her friend's’ misfortune. “Classic Keith luck.”

“Yeah,” Hunk muttered. Annoyed that all of this dancing around and bitter rivalry could have been avoided. “Classic.”

***

“I don’t know why you’re even here, you’ll be healed up in a leaping Altean Marm!” Coran chirped, finishing up the cursory once over he’d done at Keith’s insistence. 

Lance’s face scrunched up, “Leaping Altean Marm?”

“So she’s okay?” Keith asked, staring at Coran with an intensity that would’ve had a lesser man scrambling for an answer. Lance scowled before swatting his arm.

“Yes,” she drawled. “He said I’d be better in an Altean Marm, right, Coran?”

“That’s right!” The Altean said cheerily--having already moved on to a different project he, Pidge, and Hunk had started. “Now shoo, you two. Lance, as healthy as you are, your scan showed some slight abnormalities. It’s best not to push yourself too hard so I would recommend some bed rest for you.”

“Abnormalities?” Lance muttered. Suddenly her eyebrows shot up and her back straightened. “I’ll do just that! Thanks, Coran! See ya, Mullet!” She said, hurrying off with one last lingering look at Keith before she disappeared.

“What was weird on her scan, Coran?” Keith ventured. She was his True Mate whether she knew it or not and he had every reason to be curious about her health. At least, that’s what he told himself.

The Altean looked at him with an arched brow and an almost mischievous glint in his eye. He tapped his chin before leveling Keith with a look that reminded Keith of the wise older sister in the two romantic comedies Shiro had made him watch back at the Garrison. 

“Oh, nothing too unusual. Her, ah, scent glands I believe you call them, were a little swollen and her body temperature was higher than usual.” Coran smiled at Keith innocently. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, though I might suggest that you check on her.”

Keith was out the door before Coran finished.

 

***

“Ugh,” Lance groaned. Keith smelled so _fucking_ good all the time, but today had been unbearable. She felt the beginnings of her heat sweep over her and all but threw herself onto her bed in dramatics as she bemoaned her fate. “Stupid Mullet and his _stupid_ scent and my _stupid_ thirsty ass.” Okay, so maybe she could afford to cut herself a break.

Her suppressants were going to run out eventually. It just so happened that prolonged exposure to the man she knew was (but refused to fully acknowledge as) her True Mate sped up the process way more than she anticipated. She let herself curse Keith a couple more times as she pulled off her the paladin suit and shimmied out of her underwear. 

_Then_ she threw herself onto her bed in dramatics. 

“No space dildos, no accessible dicks, and no knots,” Lance huffed to herself. “Great. Buckle up for the worst First Heat Ever. Maybe I could ask someo--”

“It’s your first heat?” 

Lance yelped in surprise and fell off the bed, scrambling to cover herself in sheets. “Oh my god, Keith get out!” She shouted, torn between throwing pillows and her desire to nest with them instead.

Keith smelled like everything she ever wanted. She tried to brush off the insatiable desire he stoked in her, but it licked at her like the flames building in her chest and under her skin. Keith scented the air and took in a deep breath, eyes boring into her own.

“When did you even get in here?” she demanded. Keith’s gaze shifted, moving from heated to abashed.

“Um, I uh, came in when you uh,” Keith coughed into his hand, face bright red. “Stripped.” He held up a plate of food goo and a cup of water. “I brought you something to eat?” He offered weakly. 

She eyed him suspiciously, still indignant despite her heat compromised composure. “And you didn’t say anything?” Lance hissed, 

“Sue a guy for pausing to stare when he walks in on his True Mate naked,” Keith retorted, setting the food aside before crossing his arms and puffing out his chest. Lance perked up at that, trying to fight off the heat as it steadily began demanding more and more of her attention. Her omega preened, noting the alpha posturing as Keith moved to make himself look bigger. 

She looked up at him, realizing for the first time that he was taller than her. He'd called her his True Mate. She'd thought she'd been delusional, thought that her instincts had cooked up some half baked fantasy when she'd seen him at the garrison for the first time. Lance stared at Keith, searching for some kind of hidden rejection and found none.

Her True Mate was here. 

He could fuck her.

Knot her.

Claim her.

Lance let out a low moan at the thought before flushing and slapping a hand over her mouth. Keith smirked, eyes raking over her as she tried to collect herself. He rolled his eyes when she opened her mouth and waved her hand dismissively. “I didn’t think stuff like True Mates even crossed your mind, hot shot.”

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you since I saw you again and I’m not going to let you get away now.” Keith stepped further into the room. The door was closed behind him and Lance wasn’t about to try to figure out how he’d gotten in without her noticing in the first place. “I want you, Lance. Have for too damn long and I am not letting anyone else _help you with your heat,_ he growled. 

Her brows shot up and she quivered underneath the blanket. Her heat wasn’t going to wait, and she needed to nest _now_.

“Fine,” she huffed, still putting on airs as she stood on shaking legs. Keith rushed to her side, supporting her with hands on her hips as he pressed his nose against her neck and took in a deep breath. Keith opened his mouth, leaving the softest imprint of teeth against her neck. 

“Hmm, you can act like you don’t want this, Lance, but I can smell you and you want me,” Keith said smugly. Lance scoffed and moved to push him away when the hands on her hips moved to grope her ass. 

“Ahh,” she sighed, relishing the feeling of his hands on her as he mouthed at her scent glands. She felt his lips pull up into a smirk against her neck. She scowled. 

Smug bastard.

“I’m _your_ smug bastard,” Keith grinned, nipping her skin lightly. 

“What are you, a mind reader now?” Lance muttered, arching into him and tilting her head. He lavished her neck and continued to knead her ass, chuckling before pulling away and staring down at her with an arched eyebrow.

“You said that out loud.” Keith shrugged, “now that we’ve both established that we’re True Mates, I’m assuming that this is going to be a long term thing.”

“I hate that you’re so fucking perfect,” Lance hissed, before pulling a grinning Keith in for another kiss. She pressed in deeper when he opened his mouth and ran her fingers through his hair before she pulled away with a gasp. Keith leaned in for another kiss when she pulled at his uniform and moved to step out of his arms. 

“Lance,” Keith groaned, one hand moving up to rest on her waist while the other cupped her face. 

“I need to make a proper nest and you need to get naked,” Lance said loftily, poking him in the chest. “This is my first heat and we are doing it right.” Keith just let out an impatient breath in response, allowing her to pull away, eyes greedily taking in the sight of her bending over to pick up some of the pillows that had fallen with her. 

Keith knew that her nesting would take a while, shrugging the uniform off of his shoulders. Lance was particular on the best of days, and this was her _heat._

If Lance wasn’t particular now, Keith didn’t know when she would be. And she was, hemming and hawing as she fluffed pillows and set about creating the world’s bluest nest. He snuck up behind her, pulling her hips flush against his and ground against her slowly. She melted into him, reaching back to cup the back of his head and neck. He explored her shoulders and found himself back at her scent glands, allowing her to lean all of her weight on him. Suddenly, she whined, realising that she still wasn’t done with her nest. She pulled away, half heartedly, Keith made sure to note aloud, giving him a needy kiss before continuing with her work. Keith lounged on the chair by her desk, licking his lips as he watched her fuss. Finally she finished, clapping her hands together before turning back to Keith and shoot him a slow smile.

“Keith,” she hummed, beckoning him before laying back in the nest she’d just made. Keith swallowed heavily, shedding the last of the paladin jumpsuit before joining her on the bed. Lance’s eyes were hazier now that her work was done, glazed with need and half lidded as she drank in the sight of her soon to be mate. “Babe, I’m so hot,” she moaned. Keith sat back on his heels, cock twitching, having already been hard in his suit. It stood, leaning against his muscle as the alpha in him showed off. 

He was the best mate for Lance, and fuck if she wasn’t going to know that.

“Don’t worry, babe. God you’re so beautiful,” he whispered. She shivered at the pet name and he grinned wolfishly, allowing her to pull him in closer. “I’m gonna take care of you. Gonna make sure you’re nice and full. Would you like that?” Their mouths pressed together, the sweat beginning to build up on Lance’s skin sticking them together. Keith pulled her down the bed and looped her long legs around his waist. He took his time, running curious calloused fingers down the toned soft meat of Lance’s thighs and calves. 

“Keith,” Lance whined, grinding against his needy dick. She bit her lip, eyes watering as she panted. “Please,” she moaned. Keith leaned over her shuddering body, laying a kiss on her breast before sucking a nipple into his mouth. His hand came up, rolling the other nipple between his fingers as he pulled away, the other hand still bracing her hips. Lance let out a pitiful whine as the spit cooled on her chest.

“Please what? Fuck you? Mate you? _Breed_ you?” Keith surprised himself with his words, just as much of a virgin as Lance seemed to be. He hadn’t expected to find his True Mate ever, much less amongst their small party. She’d evaded him for long enough, he wasn’t going to let her pretend she didn’t know anymore. 

He took in the sight of Lance staring up at him, thighs slick with sweat and precum, his own dick smearing droplets of translucent white against his stomach. She breathed heavily, chest heaving for air as she lay splayed out for him. Keith took his cock into his hand, letting it rest against her soft skin. He waited for her, allowing himself one lazy stroke as he hovered over her.

“Yes, yes, oh my god, Keith please. Mate me, Breed me, I don’t care just fuck me already!” She demanded, hands gripping his skin as he nodded and kissed along her skin.

“Mm, I will in a minute,” He growled, hoisting her up by the meat of her thighs and dragging his tongue along her cunt. Lance moaned hoarsely, legs tightening as she struggled to ease the pressure he sparked. Keith didn’t let her go, going in deeper before pulling back to attend to her clit. She shivered as he eventually set her hips back down on the bed and followed her with his tongue. 

“K-keith, ah…” Lance sighed, body stretching long against the sheets as he continued to fuck her with his tongue. Her breath caught as she let out a series of small moans, fingers twisting in his hair as she tilted her head back. Keith felt her grip tighten in his locks, sucking on her clit and working his fingers into her. She let out a strangled groan, chest heaving as she neared orgasm. “W-wait, I’m gonna--ah, Keith wait. I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop!” She weakly tried to push him away, but he did not let up. She nearly came, fingers trapped in his hair as she desperately tried to feel her way back, but Keith pulled away. Lance let out a pitiful noise, trying to pull him back against her pussy. 

Keith curled and spread his fingers, rubbing the heel of his palm against her throbbing clit. “You're so sensitive,” he purred, pulling his fingers out and playing with the sticky cum before sucking his fingers clean and leaning in to lap up more. “Mm, you taste so good. Almost as good as you smell,” he breathed against her thighs, forcing them apart when they threatened to clamp in on him. 

“Please,” Lance moaned. She shuddered as Keith continued to suck on her clit, hands moving to grope her ass as he licked with gusto. “Keith,” she tried again, holding the length of the his name in her mouth as she tried to calm herself. He hummed in acknowledgement, refusing to stop until it was apparent that she was nearing orgasm once more. She rose to climax when Keith pulled away to take in a deep breath, eyeing her with satisfaction as he denied her a second time. “I need you inside me. Please, I don’t want to cum without your knot.” She could feel the tears ecking out of her eyes, somehow falling as he stopped just shy of pushing her over the edge _again._

“Mm, did that feel good?” 

“I can’t believe that you’re fucking _denying me orgasm_ during my _heat!_ Lousy alpha,” Lance hissed, reaching down to finish the job herself when Keith grabbed her wrist, grinning at her.

“No touching allowed,” Keith said teasingly, pressing a kiss to her pulse. She glared at him as he sat back on his heels, cock now hard enough to cut diamond. Lance eyed it, clearly more than ready for it to split her open. The Alpha grinned, climbing over his Omega to cage her in with his arms and legs, cock hanging just close enough for the head to rest against her entrance. Lance shivered.

“If you don’t get to it right now, I _will_ take care of it myself,” she pouted, Keith shook his head.

 

“And you say I’m impatient…” He lined himself up, letting the head pop in and then back out of her. She gripped the back of his neck and pulled him to her, pressing his nose against her scent glands desperately. Keith’s eyes widened and his Alpha roared.

 

He needed to fuck her.

And he needed to fuck her now.

“Open up for me, babe,” Keith whispered, his cock easing inside of her, the slick and the heat of her body welcoming him. “Oh, fuck. Such a good girl for me,” he moaned, eyes just barely peaking open to take in the sight of her accepting him. She hissed, muscles stretching to allow Keith’s intrusion. 

Lance’s mouth hung open, eyelids fluttering as he settled against her. Keith bent down to lay the beginnings of a bruising hickey on her scent gland, reminding her of his intent. “That’s right. Fuck, Lance...that’s my beautiful girl.” Keith groaned, hips flush against hers as he rolled his hips shallowly, fucking her deeper. He dug his fingers into the flesh of her hip as if trying to brand her in every way possible. “You’re so gorgeous, did you know that? That all those shitty pick up lines you throw _work on me_ because I fucking love you. You’ve got eyes on everyone but me and I can’t stand it. I want you to pay attention to me, babe.” Keith pulled out again, slamming in a bit rougher this time. 

“Oh my god,” Lance gasped, hands coming up to tangle in the sheets, long hair getting caught around her fingers as Keith greedily began to thrust into her. Her legs glistened with sweat as she pulled his hips in closer, taking every plunge of Keith’s dick as her heat took over. “Keith, oh my god, your dick is so big that’s not even _fair!”_ She huffed, taking in his smug expression as he gripped her around the waist and pulled out. “No!” She whined, hands sliding all over his skin as she tried to pull him back to her. Keith dipped down to give her a deep sloppy kiss before flipping her over onto her stomach and mounting her from behind.

Lance keened as he shifted his hips, rutting into her desperately. He was completely draped over her now, his chest against her back as he continued to fuck her, teeth trying to find purchase on her skin. Her cheek pressed against the sheets, her body rocking with each of his thrusts and he showered her with compliments. “I love your eyes, I wish I could see them now--see your face as I fuck you deep like this. I’m gonna claim you, babe, is that okay?”

“Yes!” She cried, no amount of pride keeping her from telling him what she really wanted. “Please, Keith, claim me!” His hands came around her, gliding over her skin before gripping both tits and hoisting her up with him as he moved. He continued to fuck up into her, her breasts bouncing as he slammed his hips upward, knot beginning to swell. She stared at the ceiling, unable to look anywhere other than where he directed her, only able to focus on the feeling of the cock inside of her getting bigger--beginning to plug her up. Her body took the pounding as pleasure and excitement built in her stomach. It was getting more intense--the promise of finally cumming allowing her to lay back and accept her mate’s attention. Keith’s teeth found her scent glands, and as he humped into her, he bit down.

She came harder than she knew was possible, trembling as she gushed around his cock. No amount of porn or dirty literature could prepare her for not only her pleasure but the feeling of Keith’s orgasm through their newly established bond. Finally the knot had swelled to full size and Keith promptly began shooting ribbons of cum inside of her. He collapsed over her, arms no longer able to keep him up, but his hips still bucked, grinding into her. Lance gasped for air, drool leaking from her mouth as she accepted the feeling of the knot still grinding inside of her pushing her over again. She had known her heat would feel overwhelming, but this was almost too much. Keith was _still_ fucking her with earnest, chasing out every bit of semen he had inside of him to fill her up as much as possible. 

The bond flooded her with emotions. She could feel his love for her--the culmination of months of pining and the knowledge that they were meant to be together hanging over his head. She felt his alpha, desperate to lay claim and bond with the one it wanted, _needed._ A hand pressed to her stomach as his movements finally slowed and he rolled them onto their sides. 

“Finally, you’re so full of my cum.” Keith groaned, satisfied as he stroked her distended stomach. Despite how she shook with pleasure, Lance found the strength roll her eyes. 

“You’re really trying to get me pregnant? Now of all times?” She asked. Keith simply kissed her skin, undisturbed by her feigned indignance. “Ugh, fine.” She nuzzled back into the warmth pressed against her from behind. Her eyes sliding shut only to fly back open when she felt Keith thrust up into her a few more times, more cum spurting into her, stretching her even more. She smacked his arm weakly. “Keith!”

Her mate simply licked at the wound he’d left on her before kissing the back of her neck. “Hey, what can I say...We’re finally where we belong and my body can tell. You’re such a good girl, you know, babe? Taking my cock and my cum like that.”

She blushed, hiding her face in the pillow. He grinned when he felt her grind back on him. 

“You’re going to have to help me through the rest of my heat.”

“Lance, I’m going to be fucking you for the rest of your goddamn life.”


End file.
